


Cloak Thief Loki Gets Screwed, Litereally

by Goodminji



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodminji/pseuds/Goodminji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody stole Thor's cloak and caused chaos in Asgard.</p><p>or</p><p>Loki is a brat and Thor "Takes care" of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloak Thief Loki Gets Screwed, Litereally

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic ever! Yay for number two! Based of --> http://onhiddenstage.tumblr.com/post/103201514839 
> 
> Please comment! Your comments give me strength! Any constructive criticism is welcome! I am learning as I go and welcome advice!

"Loki!" Roared Thor as he slammed the door to Loki's room open "Where is it!?"

Loki bit back a smirk and schooled his face into his most innocent expression as he looked up from the book he was reading. Head sat sprawled in his favorite chair at base of his bed. "Where is what, dear brother? I haven't the faintest idea what you could be talking abou-"

"My cape Loki. Where. Is. My. Cape" growled Thor, crossing his arms and scowling.

Loki had been a nightmare lately. It had started when someone had set loose every horse in the palace. Then someone (no doubt completely unrelated to the first troublemaker) had dyed his adventuring gear bright orange, released a sea of toads into the feasting hall, dyed every fountain in the city a truly disturbing shade of pink, changed half the guard into koalas, and finally (most damning in many's eyes) drew the Allfather's face over the face of any and all tasteful and respectful nudes (to the horror the many men of Asgard, Thor himself included). Now his cape was missing. He had no idea why Loki was in a mood but it had to stop.

"Loki" he growled hauling the young trickster out of his chair by the front of his shirt. Loki considered briefly dragging out their little squabble, after all he did so enjoy riling Thor up, but no. He wasn't in the mood.

"I don't have brother. Why don't you go ask your beloved Sif to help you find it" Loki sneered glaring at Thor. Thor eyes widened as he put two and two together. He and Sif had gone adventuring together as of late, Loki thought that they were...Thor snorted before bursting out into laughter.

Loki bristled like and angry cat "Are you laughing at me!? You dare-..I hate you! You are a terrible brother!" Loki threw his book at Thor's head. When that failed to land he grabbed another and went to try again only to have his wrists grabbed.

"Jealous Loki? Is that why your being such a brat? Or are you just lonely?" Thor smirked down at his brother "Clearly I have been neglecting you.."  
Before Loki could slip out of his grip Thor scooped Loki up and tossed him on his bed. He lazily pulled of his shirt and undid his bed, dumping them both on the floor. Thor straddled his sulking brother.

"Get off of my you oaf. I'm mad at you...forever... and I hate you now" Grumbled Loki halfheartedly pushing at Thor's thighs. Thor chuckled, catching Loki's hand and pining them to the bed.

"Oh? You hate me now, do you?" He said rocking his hips lazily against Loki's. He nuzzled Loki's neck planting a kiss here and there. He could feel it as Loki grew hard, with a practiced hand he all but tore up the front of his pants as well as Loki's. He was going to enjoy this.

"Y-yes..I..unf..hate yo-" Loki squirmed, Thor was fighting dirty. It was hard to remember he was mad at Thor when Thor was moving his hips like that. Loki groaned, arching his back to grind himself up against Thor.

"Oh just shut.. up and take me yo-ah!" Thor smirked and nipped again at Loki's shoulder. He had plans for the trickster. Dirty, filthy, naughty plans.

He adjusted his grip on Loki's wrists, pining them on either side of Loki's hips as he nipped and kissed his way down Loki's squirming body. Settling between Loki's legs Thor quickly released Loki's hand, just long enough duck his arms under Loki's legs and grab his hands again

Confused Loki looked down the bed at his brother. His eyes widened when he saw what Thor was up to, it was his brothers favorite torment for him. With his legs spread wide and thrown over Thor's shoulders and his hand pinned to the bed he was completely at the thunder god's mercy.

"Thor. Don't. You. Dar-Aah!" Thor swallowed him whole making Loki cry out and buck his hips. Thor wasted no time taking Loki's length as deep as he could bare and humming around his length. Loki gasped and writhed but he knew there was no escape.  
Thor brought him off with ease, Loki had already be close thank to his teasing but he didn't let up. Nor did he let up when Loki can again, and again, and again.

"Please! Nh..aah..b-br..brother! I.. I can't!" Loki whimpered desperately trying to concentrate instead of allowing himself to be distracted by Thor's hot attention. Thor merely hummed around Loki's sensitive length making to young god howl and buck beneath him. 

Thor pulled back letting Loki's cock slip from his mouth with a wet sound "You can brother and you will. You have been trouble for days, clearly you have to much energy. I can fix that" Thor said a wicked grin on his handsome face.

Thor pushed himself up of the bed. He pulled Loki from near the foot of the bed, were they had been, to the top. Grabbing a vial a oil he Tho mad quick work of both their pant. 

"Watch brother" Thor said as he straddled Loki's chest. With one hand he cupped Loki's face to make him look as with the other he oiled up his manhood.

"I intend to have you Loki, to ruin you. You will beg, and you will love every moment of this" Thor all but purred. Loki swallowed thickly. He open his mouth to respond, he would like to think with something devastating and witty, but before he could Thor shoved himself in to Loki's mouth filling it.

Thor lazily rocked his hips. Hands on either side of Loki's face holding his head as he took Loki's mouth.

"There we are, nice and wet now." Thor said as he situated himself between Loki's legs once more. Slicking his fingers in oiled he began to stretch his brother.

Loki growled "I should bite you..you..ah..smug..bast-AAH!" His body jerked as Thor found just the right angle making it hard to remember what he was trying to say. Thor slipped his fingers from Loki's tight body and grabbed his hand twining their fingers and pining their hands on either side of Loki's head.

Loki whimpered and groaned in pleasure as Thor slammed into him. His body felt sensitive and raw, he had cum so many time. It felt to good, Thor rod was to much.

Thor kissed Loki's neck as he thrust, deep and rough. Over and over he slammed into Loki's body, hitting his prostate with a nearly cruel accuracy. Loki would not be playing tricks while he was gone, at least for a few days.Loki howled in pleasure as her took thrust after thrust.

"Aaah! Please! Thor! Cum...AAH! Please ..I need..Thor..g-give..it..to m-me!" Loki would deny later that he was begging and nearly incoherant mess, he would also threaten to set a painting or two on fire but with Thor ramming him hot and deep he didn't care. With a few rough and sloppy thrusts Thor came with a groan and with a mewling whimper Loki followed,

The next day the tricks stopped.....Three days after that someone dyed Thor cape hot pink.


End file.
